guardiansofgahoolefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruthven
„They are good soldiers. Good claw fodder. We never teach them to think, you know. It interferes with their rage.“ * Ruthven to his subordinate Scylla "Every owl should aspire to a higher purpose. Yours is to amuse me, and trust me, you are performing flawlessly. Just in case you were unsure of your efforts." * Ruthven to Sir Devon Sub-Commander Ruthven is a recurring villain from a series of role-playing sessions set shortly after the Siege of the Great Tree in the Guardians of Ga´Hoole background. Description Ruthven is a tall and elegant barn owl of pristine white colour. Always immaculately preened, he radiates a cold and aloof authority. Unlike most of his Pure One compatriots, he eschews the red war paint, preferring to let the brilliant white of his feathers show. His custom armour and battle claws were precision-forged for him by a Rogue Smith. Personality Ruthven may be the most dangerous strategist that the Tytonic Union has produced, an utterly ruthless tactical genius with a cunning mind and superb self-control. He demands total obedience, tolerates no failures and is an utter terror to his underlings. His Ironclaw Lancers are reputed to be the single most effective unit in the Union this side of Nyra´s Annihilators, and may be as superior in discipline as the Annihilators are in battle rage. Ruthven rarely raises his voice above a soft honeyed purr, but is able to pack more menace into a single low hiss than a huge blustering Horned Owl in a tantrum. His single fault may be his vanity; inordinately proud of his position, Ruthven dislikes challenges to his authority. His reputation as a duellist precedes him; some accounts tally the number of owls he defeated in single combat as high as thirty. Rumours abound that General Nyra herself prophesied that Ruthven would never be defeated by any owl. Unlike Klaive, Scylla´s problem soldier, Ruthven´s sadism does not expend itself in petty acts of bullying. He prefers to indulge in it sparingly, but all the more vicious for that. When Splinter´s band discussed the character of their adversary, Teleria remarked that "there is an owl who was hatched without a conscience". History In the Pure Ones Ruthven joined the Tytonic Union voluntarily and sacrificed his mother for his initiation. Showing dedication and ambition, he rose quickly through the ranks of the Pure Ones until he was placed in command of a division. He took that motley bunch of Tytos and moulded them into an effective fighting force. He took great pains to get to know his adversaries, and found much to admire in the Guardians of Ga´Hoole. He respected their knowledge, dedication and resourcefulness even as he despised them for not turning these assets into tools of domination. In his mind, the powerful gifts that the Guardians had been given were squandered on fools´ errands, helping worthless and weak owls. The Siege of the Tree In the Siege of the Great Tree, Ruthven´s Lancers flew several daring attacks. In truth, Ruthven was skeptical about the Pure Ones´ anticipated success; he, better than anyone, knew what capabilities the Guardians would be able to bring to bear when defending their home. He made sure that his soldiers were seen vigorously attacking, but in truth he kept his division clear of the thick of the fighting and always with a clear route of escape. This tactic stood him in good stead when the Pure Ones were defeated, and he received a commendation from Nyra personally for his rage and bravery. Aftermath of the Siege After the remaining Union troops retreated across the Sea of Hoolemere, Ruthven´s unit, being less depleted than others, was sent on deep patrols to mask and capture the Guardians´ scouts. In particular, the spy master Rust became his hated enemy, evading his clutches again and again. The Lost Books When he learned of a stash of books on higher magnetics in Ambala, Ruthven set his Lancers to search for it. Rust hindered him at every turn in the guise of a hireclaw, playing on Ruthven´s subordinates´ ambition and jealousy. Frustrated, Ruthven finally uncovered the slipgizzle, and had him attacked and dropped into a canyon. Satisfied that his adversary was dead, the Barn Owl redoubled his efforts to capture the young owls who had set out to retrieve the books for the Great Tree´s library. When they caught up with Splinter and Teleria, the young owls´ stalwart friend Isohar turned at bay and drew off the Ironclaw Lancers´ pursuit. He was captured after a vicious fight that cost three Tytonic soldiers their lives and wounded several others. Not overly bothered by the fate of his subordinates, Ruthven commended Isohar for his rage and gallgrot. "A warrior like you needs to be utterly destroyed, broken in body and spirit, or you´ll always come back. Please take signing your death sentence as a sign of my sincere admiration." He proceeded to torture Isohar for the location of his friends, more out of a sense of propriety than any real expectation that he would succumb. When the Eagle Owl refused to betray his friends, just as Ruthven had expected him to, he had him maimed wing and talon and thrown out into the desert to be eaten alive by the jackals. The Duel With Devon In the Shreeing Caves, Ruthven overtook his prey. Cornered, the noble Guardian Devon ordered Teleria and Splinter to flee with the books while he took revenge for the torture and death of his friend. Ruthven accepted the duel gleefully, planning to intercept the young owls with his soldiers while he personally kept the dangerous Devon occupied. He was confident in his own invincibility, goading and taunting the enraged young knight who seemed focussed only on Isohar´s killer. But when the trap was ready to spring and Ruthven thought he had drawn Devon out of the way, the Guardian executed a quick spin maneuver and crashed through the Pure Ones´ formation, taking a savage slash to the wing but gaining the entrance and blocking the tunnel. There he fought defensively with his long blades, tying up Ruthven who tried furiously to pry him from the narrow passage. It was only when the young owls had a large head start on his troops that Ruthven realised Devon was sacrificing himself to buy his friends time and had no intention of winning at all. Screeching with rage that he had let himself be trapped by his own vanity, Ruthven broke off the duel and pursued Splinter and Teleria, making Devon the first owl to survive a duel with him. Pursuit to the Tree The remaining Ironclaw Lancers gathered in a cloud behind the fleeing owls. But just as they caught up with their quarry over the Sea of Hoolemere, they were met by a sortie force of Guardians led by the Pygmy Owl Gristle. After a short but vicious exchange of claw slashes and blows, the Lancers broke off and regained Cape Glaux. Demotion A much humbled Ruthven returned to the Tytonic Union´s headquarters. His unassailable reputation had been broken, and more ambitious owls rose in the ranks all around him. He learned that Rust was alive and knew that the master slipgizzle would inevitably try to kill him; Ruthven, like Isohar, was too dangerous to let live as an enemy. Much of Ruthven´s energy was spent in avoiding a confrontation with Rust. His fortunes slipped, and he was demoted and his precious Ironclaw Lancers disbanded. He continued to command smaller squadrons of owls, but never again aspired to the honour of division leader. For a time he left the Pure Ones altogether, travelling to the Barrens and living off the land. Ruthven´s Death When the War of the Ember came, Ruthven knew in his gizzard that the attack was doomed. He considered staying in the Barrens, but his pride would not allow it. He returned to the Pure Ones and took command of a squadron. He was killed by a wolf at the Hot Gates of the Beyond and died still undefeated by any owl.Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Barn Owls Category:Males Category:Male Category:Red Talons Category:Pure Ones Category:Tyto Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters